Uighur
Uighur (ウイグル獄長, Uiguru Gokucho) is the warden of the prison where Toki and other martial artists are held captive, Cassandra. On his master's orders to make Raoh the strongest in the world, Uighur hunts down surviving martial artists around the world, steals the scrolls for their greatest techniques, and imprisons them against their will. He also imprisons their families and doesn't let anyone escape from the prison alive. He kills the runaways and any who dares to disobey him, creating a large cemetery outside of the prison. Uighur thinks himself as the king of the ghost town and is often found lounging on his elaborate throne. When Kenshiro faces him, he is proud of the "cursed legend" of Cassandra and challenges the youth to a match. For his own enjoyment, he places a row of prisoners into a large guillotine and bets their lives on the match. If Uighur wins, the prisoners would lose their lives. After his techniques fail against his opponent, he is defeated by the Hyakuretsu Ken technique and explodes inside the freshly dug grave spot originally reserved for Kenshiro. A majority of the prison guards and prisoners present are enthusiastic with their freedom and swear to not serve Ken-oh. After Toki reunites with Kenshiro, Uighur arises from the grave to mention the other legend regarding Cassandra, warning that the city will return to nothingness. His body then splits into two. Quotes *"Mess with me and you'll soon know what hell feels like!" Fighting Style Uighur is a master of Taizanryu Sojo Ben, a fighting style that uses various attacks with leather whips. He can whip anyone at blinding speeds and can tie two whips around a man's torso, pulling the whips apart and ripping his victim to shreds. He can also control several whips at once, allowing him to completely trap his foe's legs and body. To exploit this ability, Uighur conceals extra whips in his clothing, including a pair in his boots and dozens in his helmet, with the horns of his helmet acting as the handles. Uighur is also capable of channeling all of his strength into a devastating shoulder charge that proved strong enough to even wound Kenshiro. Techniques *''Taizanryu Soujou Ben'' (Taishan Style Twin Streak Whip) - Uighur takes out two whips and swings multiple times at a rate that the eye cannot follow. *''Moko Hakyoku Do'' (Mongolian Champion Tao) - Uighur charges into his enemies with his right shoulder. *''Sen Muchi'' (Thousand Whips) - Uighur takes the horns off of his head to reveal tons of whips inside, which he swings at the opponent and wraps around them to restrain them at multiple points. One of his attacks that actually hit Kenshiro. *''Kyūkyoku no kin'niku'' (Ultimate Muscle) - Uighur increases the size of his muscles even further. Used before the Moko Hakyoku Do to inflict maximum damage on Kenshiro, temporarily knocking him out. *''Bazu wa herumetto o mita (Buzzsaw Helmet) - Uighur turns the feathers on the top of his helmet into blades before charging at the enemy head first. *''Kanshi-in-ō (Warden King) - Uighur has his slaves carry him on a throne as a method of transportation. *''Kōkai shokei'' (Public Execution) - Uighur wraps his two whips around the opponent's neck and squeezes hard enough to decapitate them. *''Girochin'' (Guillotine) - Uighur places his opponent in a guillotine before decapitating them. *''Aian meiden'' (Iron Maiden) - Uighur stomps to cause an iron wall of spikes to rise up behind his opponent to prevent their escape. Gallery Uighur_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters